Pink and Purple
by chibikoala
Summary: The day of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and he's terrified. (Hopefully I wrote this well, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews requested if possible.)


Ron sits on a chair in a small room, with his head in his hands, tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. He mutters to himself, and keeps shaking his head, wearing a black dress suit. As he sits there, Harry walks in the room, closing the door behind him and walking over to him.

"Hey Ron, you read— Are you alright?"

"I can't do this. I'm too bloody nervous. I've never been this nervous in my entire life!" he said, looking up at his best friend.

Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder and crouched down at bit to his eye level. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just try not to faint, alright?" he says jokingly.

Ron gives a small chuckle, and then ruffles his head of red hair, messing it up after it was already pressed down. Harry rolled his eyes and slicked it back down for him. He just sat there, letting himself get dolled up and his leg wouldn't stop shaking.

Once Harry was done, he got up and went over to the window, and opened it, letting in the spring air. Outside, there were people outside, arriving by in couples, dressed for the event that was supposed to take place shortly. He could see some of his professors, and most of his relatives. The cold sweat started again and he turned around to Harry, standing there watching his friend.

"I don't think I can do this….what if I freak out and make a fool of myself in front of everyone?"

"You won't. You're going to do great, alright? This is supposed to be the best day of your life, and you can't spend it in this room all day. It starts in half an hour."

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying, eh?" he said with a slight laugh.

Harry smiled at him and shook his head. "If you do, then everyone out there is going to kill you, especially her."

Ron nodded, and at that moment, all his brothers walked into the room, dressed the same way Harry and Ron were. "What's taking you so long, Ron? We're about to get started," says his older brother Charlie.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be ready 45 minutes ago. Punctuality is a great way to start things off, Ronald," his brother Percy pipes up. "I took off work to be here, so this better be happening."

"Hey, if you don't get out there, I'll get Fleur to come drag you out. You know how she is, and she won't take no for an answer," Bill warns him. This made all of them laugh and Ron felt more at ease.

"No, that won't be necessary, Bill." Harry said to them as he turned back to Ron. "He'll be out soon."

His youngest older brother walked over to him by the window. "Better be, or I just might have to take your place, little bro." George interjected, patting him hard on the back. This made Ron jerk forward and he looked over at his brother with a face that gave his immediate response to his offer. This made the boys laugh, especially when George then pulled Ron's head under his arm and gave him a noogie, messing up his hair once more.

"George, let me go," he said as he rescued himself from his brother's clutches and went over to the nearby standing mirror to fix himself. George laughed at him. "Oh come on. I'm just messing with you. I couldn't do that to you."

"See, with you, I never know what to believe. Ron fixed his hair, and then looked back at him. "You know how we grew up. You tricked me every chance you had. You and Fred…." And then his sentence stopped there. The room went quiet, every one of them afraid to say anything further. "I'm sorry, George." he said, knowing that it had been a little over a year since he died.

The lonely twin just shook his head and waved his hand at him. "It's alright….I know he would have loved to be here, too." he said to all of them, and they all nodded in agreement. Harry looked down at his watch and immediately he freaked. "Guys unless you all want to be yelled at by your significant other, we have to go. Now!" And with that sentence, there was a knock on the door, and Fleur walked into the room with an angry look on her face.

"What iz taking you guys zo long?!" she exclaimed. "It iz about to start and you aren't out there yet. _Allons-y! Allons-y!_" Fleur walked over, grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the room, him somewhat resisting the whole way to the main room. Bill could only shrug, feeling bad for his brother.

The rest of the boys followed them, and soon they found themselves in a large room, with people gathering and sitting down, awaiting the event to take place. There were pink and purple flowers everywhere, and candles floating above, just like it did at Hogwarts. It looked so magical, just the way that it was planned to be. Fleur dragged him to his designated spot, near the wizard at the front of the room. The others had left to get ready, but Harry stayed behind for a few seconds to give his best friend a hug, then left in the same direction that the others went, towards the entrance, draped with delicate fabrics and flowers matching the ones scattered around the room.

Ron took a deep breath and waited, his mother sitting in the front row of the room crying, and all around the room, various friends and family were gathered to watch the spectacle. Harry stood outside of the room with Ginny, who wore an elegant pink dress that made her look exquisite. It matched the other girls, including Fleur. He pulled his wand out from his suit and waved it, starting the music to play from a nearby organ.

Everyone looks back and soon the wedding starts. Harry enters first, with Ginny as his companion down the aisle. They were followed by George and Luna, then Percy and Katie, Charlie and Cho, and Bill with Fleur. Once they reached the end of the aisle, the boys lined up askew behind Ron, and the girls did the same on the other side of the altar. Now the music changed and everyone looked back at the entrance, to see Arthur Weasley and a woman dressed in a white gown holding a matching bouquet, perfect in every way. They made their way to the altar and Arthur then sat next to Molly.

The woman stood there in front of Ron, and he lifted up the veil, to reveal a smiling Hermione behind it, looking more beautiful than the gown, making him grin from ear to ear. She handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, Ginny, and turned back to face Ron, holding both of his hands. Then the ceremony began.

"Fellow witches and wizards, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Before I pronounce them husband and wife, they both have written their own vows to recite for each other."

Ron pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket and reads it to her.

"Hermione, this was really hard to write. There were no words to describe how happy I am right now. We've been through a lot, you and I. I've always liked you, ever since we first met on the train years ago. But I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt, even though I picked on you sometimes. I'm so glad you kissed me first, or this wouldn't even be happening right now. I love you so much, and I would do anything for you. I look into your eyes and I see the love of my life, my best friend. Without you, I have no future." At the end, a single tear fell from his eye, falling onto the page. With that, he put it away, and held her hands once more.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she heard it, and the crowd swooned when they heard his words. Then the bride spoke up.

"Ron, you have made me the happiest girl in the world. I love you, with all of my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. When we first met, I saw this red haired kid stuffing his face with candy, and he didn't look all that impressive. It interested me more when you tried to turn your pet rat a different color. It was cute, and it made me want to know more about you, even if you did make fun of me back then. But now, things are much different. And everything we have been through together, I would do it all over again to get to this moment. And now that we're here, among all of our family and friends, I can say that this is everything that I've wanted and more. I never want to leave your side."

At this point, Ron could see his mother crying even more, happy for her youngest son.

When she finished, the wizard motioned for the best man to give the rings to him. Harry reached into his jacket, and gave them to him. Then he gave one to each the bride and groom.

"Now repeat after me," speaking to the both of them "'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Ron nods and slides his ring onto Hermione's finger, saying the phrase to her.

Hermione takes her ring and sildes it onto Ron's finger, saying the phrase back to him.

The wizard nods. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that the two of them share a romantic kiss, with a mix of cheering and crying from everyone in attendance.

He uses his wand and waves it over the two of them, flower petals falling over the two of them as they kiss. They catch a glimpse of the stream of petals as they separate and look out to the crowd of people, smiling and cheering them on.


End file.
